


" I wish I was justin bieber for one day..."

by Danielakrief



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Magic, School, idk - Freeform, very little tho dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielakrief/pseuds/Danielakrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Justin's best friend falls in love with him? What happens when a little magic intervenes in the story? is Justin going to feel the same way about him?</p><p>Read and find out what happened at the end. A story about love and mystery, And everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	" I wish I was justin bieber for one day..."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I originally posted this somewhere else but I never got to finish it and idk where I want this to go so bear with me.
> 
> 2\. All you read here is fictional, nothing is real and if it's a little like the real life it's totally coincidence.

Niall p.o.v 

The bottle spun and stopped on Justin. 

"Justin, Truth or Dare?" Zayn asked, smiling. Justin hesitated at first .. "Dare .. No, truth.." zayn grinned "umm are you gay?" I looked at him awkwardly "No, I'm not gay!" Justin pretending to be hurt and the boys started laughing, I pretended to laugh a little but something in my stomach falt worng, I looked down at My hands that just lay next to me.

I don't think I should feel this way about him ,but I do. He's my best friend, we grew up together and we know evrything about each other. But ... Something has changed in the last few monthhs. I don't mean the fact he become famous, it's just, I don't know.

Liam looked at Zayn, Zayn at me, and i looked at Harry and Harry at .. My pizza? "Harry!" "What!?! I just really Want this pizza and I must. take. a. Bite," he said, reaching his hand towards my pizza and I slapped his hand and moved my pizza aside.

"Prove you're not gay!" Zayn said, trying to be clever with Justin and go back to the prevuous topic "You want me to prove you?! is it nit enough for you that my girlfriend sitting here, next to me??" Justin said angry and I sighed "No, we want a kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Zayn said with a half-smile. Harry repeated "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and everyone in the circle followed. I felt a bit uncomfortable as Justin came closer to Selena and grabbed her cheek.

"Kiss you want?" He said. "Kiss you will get!" He shouted and pulled Selena's face to his own. His mouth pressed into her and he kissed her wildly, I put my head down and stared at the floor until he finishes making out with her.

I've never felt that way.

I don't think I'm supposed to get jealous. This is his girlfriend, they have been together for two years... But I never felt comfortable when they kiss. I think that ... I think I.. no I can't think about it. not like that. He's my best friend, he knows everything about me. he knows about my first girlfriend, my first love, he even knows about all the trouble at home with my parents. and i know everything about him.

I could'nt say "Enough! Stay away from Selena, I love you!" he is too important for me and I'm afraid of losing him. and i'll definitely lose him if i say something about it. about my feelings. Wait. I LOVE HIM? ME? HIM? I'm not gay ... Right? I ... I had girlfriends before ...But why do I feel about him so many things? Things that I never felt before.

"Well this is it, enough!" Zayn said and moved Justin from Selena ..When I raised my head I saw Selena lying on the floor and Justin laying on her in a quite embarrassing way. I know that he's already 19 and He can do whatever he wants and Besides that I'm not his mother.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes."Spin the bottle." Zayn Said and threw the bottle on Justin .. Justin stops for a few seconds and did what he was told to do. "Hmm .. interesting." I Heard his voice.

"Niall, Truth or Dare?" He asked. I opened my eyes wide open as he smiled at me.


End file.
